The present invention relates to the art of fishing reels. More particularly, the invention relates to closed faced fishing reels commonly known as spincast reels.
Spincast fishing reels typically have a central body, or xe2x80x9creel frame,xe2x80x9d to which front and rear covers are attached. The reel frame includes a spool hub supporting a line spool on which the fishing line is wound. A pickup head, mounted forward of the spool, winds the line around the spool when rotated by a crank handle. The front cover is configured to surround and cover both the line spool and the pickup head. The line exits through a central opening at the forward end of the front cover.
The line spool is normally stationary, but will rotate if a certain tension is placed on the fishing line. Thus, line may be payed out if a hooked fish places undue tension on the fishing line. The tension threshold at which the fishing line will be payed out is set by the reell""s drag mechanism.
Currently, many drag systems for spincast reels produce drag on the spool utilizing a screw driven by a thumb wheel. The screw pushes a steel washer against a drag washer that lies below the spool. The force exerted by the screw causes a friction force between the drag washer and the spool, thus resulting in xe2x80x9cdragxe2x80x9d on the spool. The friction force can be varied by tightening or loosening the screw, which is accomplished by turning the thumb wheel in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction. Because the force is applied at only one location on the washer, however, the drag may tend to feel rough when line is pulled from the spool.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the foregoing considerations, and others, of prior art constructions and methods.
According to one aspect, the present invention provides a fishing reel comprising a reel frame including a spool support hub. The spool support hub has a threaded portion on which a drag nut is located. A normally nonrotatable line spool defining a central cavity is mounted on the spool support hub. The fishing reel further includes a drag assembly received in the central cavity of the line spool and connected to the line spool so as to impose a drag force thereon. The drag nut operatively engages the drag assembly such that axial movement of the drag nut due to angular turning thereof will vary the drag force imposed on the line spool.
In some exemplary embodiments, the central cavity defines at least one axial keyway engaged by at least one tab of the drag assembly. For example, the central cavity may define first and second diametrically opposite keyways engaged by respective keys of the drag assembly.
Preferably, the drag assembly may include a plurality of discs which are arranged to increase the drag force upon compression thereof by the drag nut. In such embodiments, some of the discs may be nonrotatable discs while others are rotatatble discs. Moreover, at least one of the discs may be configured as a spring disc. In addition, the discs may preferably be located on the spool support hub between the drag nut and a suitable retaining element, such as a retaining nut. The retaining element may also be located inside the central cavity of the spool support hub.
It may often be desirable for the drag nut to include a first portion of greater outer diameter having gear teeth on at least an angular segment thereof. In such embodiments, a second portion of lesser outer diameter may be received in the central cavity of the line spool. Preferably, the line spool may be configured to define a first gear seat located about one end of the central cavity. The first gear seat provides clearance for the first portion of the drag nut as it axially moves.
In some embodiments, it will be desirable for gear teeth to be located about the entire periphery of the first portion of the drag nut. Preferably, a thumb wheel will be operatively connected to the drag nut such that rotation of the thumb wheel effects axial movement of the drag nut. A portion of the thumb wheel may extend through a slot defined in the reel frame.
In other aspects, the present invention provides a fishing reel comprising a reel frame including a spool support hub. A normally nonrotatable line spool defining a central cavity is mounted on the spool support hub. A pickup head, axially and rotatably movable with respect to the line spool, is also provided. A drag nut, defining gear teeth on at least an angular segment of an outer surface thereof, is located on the spool support hub.
The fishing reel further includes a drag assembly received in the central cavity of the line spool and connected thereto so as to impose a drag force thereon. A thumb wheel is operatively connected to the drag nut such that rotation of the thumb wheel effects axial movement of the drag nut and thereby varies the drag force imposed on the line spool. A closed-face cover is connected to the reel frame to enclose the line spool and the pickup head. The cover includes a forward opening therein through which fishing line extends.
Still further aspects of the present invention are provided by a fishing reel comprising a reel frame including a spool support hub. A normally nonrotatable line spool, defining a central cavity, is mounted on the spool support hub. A pickup head is axially and rotatably movable with respect to the line spool. A crank handle is operatively associated with the pickup head such that rotation of the crank handle causes rotation of the pickup head.
The fishing reel further includes a drag nut located on the spool support hub such that angular turning of the drag nut effects axial movement thereof. A drag assembly is received in the central cavity of and is connected to the line spool so as to impose a drag force thereon. The drag nut operatively engages the drag assembly such that axial movement of the drag nut due to angular turning thereof will vary the drag force imposed on the line spool. A manual actuator, such as a thumb wheel, may be provided to effect rotation of the drag nut.
A closed-face cover is connected to the reel frame to enclose the line spool and pickup head. The front cover includes a forward opening therein through which fishing line extends. A rear cover is also connected to the reel frame. The rear cover has a pivotable thumb button mounted thereon which is actuatable to allow casting of the fishing line.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate one or more embodiments of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.